


Accidental Street Harassment

by MargoTheGreat



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Trans Character, accidental ass-slapping, it sounds weird to say that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargoTheGreat/pseuds/MargoTheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really just couldn't come up with a title for this one that sounded good sorry. Trans-Wash. Prompt "I thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Street Harassment

**Author's Note:**

> Goes with the tumblr rvb-fics.

Wash had never really suffered any street harassment before his surgery, as he had always known who HE was and dressed accordingly. But he had friends he saw get the brunt of it. Ever since though, his new body made him feel like a new person, like he was finally the real him. Needless to say, with that feeling came a new confidence that bubbled up inside him. Confidence that caused him to turn around with a scowl after the initial shock of the ass-slap he hadn't expected.

"Woah, I'm really sorry dude. Well actually, I'm not that sorry 'cause you've got a nice ass. But I thought you were my friend." The voice came paired with a dark skinned man with dreads and an easy grin holding up his hands in what seemed to be a surrender. Wash secretly reveled in the man accepting hi as male but decided not to let this guy off too easy, even if he was attractive. "Just because I've got a nice ass doesn't make it okay for you to go slapping it. You do that to all your friends?" Wash shot back.

Sunlight beamed down on them and danced on the other man's skin as his grin grew wider. "Nah dude I'll only do that for you, now. Inside joke be damned." The stranger winked and a moment passed in the breeze that blew by. "We're not even friends." Wash protested. "Well, we're about to be, or maybe more if you like. Bow chicka wow wow." He held out his hand, "I'm Tucker." Wash took the hand offered to him and shook it, "Washington." "Holy shit man, your parents named you after a state? Rough." Wash shifted on his feet, looking at the ground, "Well it's not actually my birth name...".

Tucker thought he had never seen anyone look so uncomfortable in his life, so as a kind of peace offering he blurted out, "It can't be any worse than Lavernius." As he pointed to himself and gave a sheepish grin to the cute blond with freckles. The corners of Wash's mouth twinged up at that, like he was trying not to smile. Tucker felt the need to make amends, and also the need to see the rest of that hidden smile, so he offered, "Sorry about the whole slapping your stranger ass thing, Wash. I'm a lover, not a douchebag. I only slap people's asses when I've got consent. Is there some way I can make it up to you?"

Tucker wasn't sure what he had expected, but he was certain it wasn't the smile Wash gave when he suggested Tucker's number and a date. He hadn't expected either what Wash said in parting, "You know you're extremely frustrating but yet I still find you cute." And Wash strode away, leaving Tucker feeling weirdly excited for the next time he saw Wash.


End file.
